The tales of shrike: Pokemon
by Shng Lotn
Summary: After telling the tales of the traction era to the people of the future, Shrike has more tales to tell, a tale of the world of pokemon
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

**here a story I hope you'll like**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembrance **

"So that is what the traction era was." whispered a once-born to his fellows "I had no idea."

The other once-born nodded, something that Shrike could only compare to awe on their faces.

"Do you have any other wisdom share with us Shrike?" the once-born asked eagerly.

Shrike shook his head and the once-born turned away, a dissappointed expression on their faces. As they turned to leave, Shrike felt a memory spark in his brain and said "NO, THERE ARE MORE TALES TO TELL"

The once-born turned their heads back to Shrike "What are these tales?" they asked excitedly, sitting back down on the floor.

"ONE OF THEM IS THE TALE OF ASH KETCHUM. A POKEMON TRAINER FROM PALLET TOWN." Shrike answered. "I WILL TELL YOU THE TALE OF HIS GREATEST ADVENTURE, WHICH WILL EXPLAIN TO YOU MORE ABOUT YOUR PAST."

"Who is Ash Ketchum?" the once-born asked "What is a pokemon trainer?"

Shrike paused before telling his tale, unsure on how to start it, then a thought sparked in his head and he knew how to tell his tale.

"IT WAS A WARM AND SUNNY DAY IN PALLET TOWN." He began "AND ASH KETCHUM WAS COMING HOME HAVING…"

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in Pallet town and Ash Ketchum was coming home having come second place in the Sinnoh league.

"It does feel good to come back home, doesn't it Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow rodent sitting on his shoulder.

"Pikachu chu pika Pika!" (_you could say that I suppose, I'm just glad to escape from Dawn's Buneary for a while.)_

"I wonder what sort of party mum's got this time, lets hope it isn't anything too-"

"Pika chu pikapi!" (_to late Ash!)_

"-Drastic." Finished Ash, then noticing that he was at his home he exclaimed "What the heck is that?" Standing in the front garden were life sized ice sculptures of Ash's entire Sinnoh team, Pikachu at the front of the group of statues with a grin on his face.

"I don't believe it!" Ash groaned.

"Pikachu pikachupika chupikapi chu!" _(I feel flattered, it captured my good looks perfectly.)_

"Mime Mime!" Ash and pikachu looked away from the ice sculptures to see Mr Mime walking up to them carrying a note, the note said:

_Dear Ash,_

_I am going to the shops to get the supplies for your welcome home feast and Professor Oak would like you to come up to his lab._

_P.S there is some ketchup for Pikachu on the table_

"Oh, thanks Mr Mime, what does this note say, Right! Professor Oaks Lab here we come!"

"Pikachu! Chu chu pikapi!" (_what about my ketchup?)_ Pikachu calle after the disspearing pokemon trainer.

**A few minutes later**

"Ah, hello Ash, you got here quickly."

"What did you want me here for, Professor?"

"Tell me Ash, what do you know about the legends of the ancients?"

"They're old?"

Professor Oak frowned "Not exactly, the ancients were said to live in moving cities and lived in a world without pokemon, of course it's all just a myth, at least that's what we thought until recently."

"What made you think otherwise?"

"These ancients spoke of in their own legends these resurrected men called 'stalkers', terrible sciences would make a dead body able to walk and talk, and kill."

"How does that prove it isn't a myth?" Ash asked, confused.

"An excavation team excavated the cave of origin recently and found what I suspect to be a Stalker, if it is it proves that pokemon have not always inhabited our world."

"Pikachu pikapichu pika pikapi!" _(that's impossible! Arceus created this world and he's a pokemon!)_

"And so it's vitally important that nobody finds out about this."

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice suddenly said, seemingly out of nowhere

"For goodness sake…"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth. Dat's right!"

"We want Pikachu!" They snarled.

"Pikachuuu!" (_oh no you don't)_

**

* * *

A few seconds later.

* * *

**

"look like team rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they were blasted away by Pikachu's thundershock.

Professor Oak shook his head in disbelief "Every single time… oh yes, I just remembered how would you like to help guard the stalker against people trying to steal it while we run some tests on it?"

"OK! We'll do that won't we Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pikachupikapi?" (_why should I?)_

"Pikachu will be glad to help!"

"Chu pikapi chu pika." _(but I don't want to help!)_

"Lets go then!"

"Chu chu pika pichu!" _(this is a violation of my civil rights!)_

**

* * *

team rocket base

* * *

**

At the very centre of team rocket operations, at the very heart of the criminal organization, in The leader Giovanni's office. A phone was ringing

"Hello?" Giovanni asked as he put the phone to his ear, for a moment he scowled before smiling, a rare thing for him to do "Yes, bring me the stalker, if you succeed you will be rewarded. If you fail…"

* * *

**the plot thickens**


	2. Chapter 2: grave robbing

**the plot continues...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Grave robbing**

_Darkness, complete darkness. Voices, whispering. Never before had Shrike felt anything similar to the emotion he was feeling now: he was scared. Dimly, Shrike wondered whether it had something to do with what Oneome had said would happen, had yet another piece of his former once-born personality leaked through into his stalker brain, causing him to feel afraid? Even if it had, what did he have to be scared of? The darkness perhaps? Or maybe, just maybe, it was how helpless he was: being unable to move and blind while the once-born performed experiments on him? Maybe. As there was nothing else to do, Shrike waited, his stalker mind deciphering the largely deformed version of Anglish that was being spoken by the voices in the darkness._

"As you see Ash, it is vitally important that nobody knows about this." Prof Oak told him as he led him down the stone steps at the back of the lab "If the word gets out that the old legend are true then there would be a massive outcry."

"Don't worry Professor Oak, you can trust us, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"PiPikachu chu chu PikaPichu!" (_are you joking? Wait till Buneary hears about this!)_

"Thanks Ash, to many people know about it already."

"Pikachu pikapichupika." _(and soon even more will.) _

Oak suddenly stopped at a seemingly random piece of wall and started prodding it "What was the combination again? Ah yes, I wrote it down on this scrap of paper. Lets see… hm… it I see so it's: 1 2 3 4 5."

As soon as he finished prodding the wall, the wall suddenly moved to the side and two arguing voices could be heard:

"But it _is _a stalker Prof Rowan!"

"It has no finger glaives!"

"That does not-"

* * *

_Shrike felt a slight sense of pride as he finished decoding the language spoken by the unseen once-born: now he could understand anything anyone in this time said._

"_Pikachu pika pi!"_

_Or perhaps not. Feeling slightly annoyed at this new development he reserved a small part of his brain for the decoding of this new language.

* * *

_

"_Quiet!" a new voice roared "This could be our chance to prove that _**(error. Word unknown)** _have not always been around. And two of the (_**error. Unknown word repeated**) _researchers are squabbling!"_

"When do we get to see the stalker?" Ash asked, interrupting Prof Oak in one of his rants.

"No excuse! Oh, sorry about that Ash, it's under that sheet over there. Now if you excuse me while I have a quiet discussion with these _experts_."

"Thanks Prof." Ash told him as he pulled the sheet off the large object in the back of the room. "Oh Arceus." He whispered as he saw what was under the sheet.

"Pikapikapi!" _(oh no! it is the enemy! Take my thundershock you fiend!)_

Prof Oak, seeing what Pikachu was about to do cried "Pikachu! No!" as the yellow electric rat fired small lightning bolts of electricity at the motionless stalker.

The stalker's eyes started to glow a vibrant green…

* * *

_Every gear in Shrike's corpse tensed as the lightning hit his body. A lesser stalker would have been felled by the sheer power of that lightning. But not Shrike, as last of the Lazarus brigade he had been built to last, and so that stalker brain of his set to work, manipulating a majority of the electric currents to reconnect the pathways of his stalkerish nerves and repair his visual and movement capacity. He could see again._

The four humans and Pikachu gaped in horror as the stalker slowly stood up, thousands of years worth of dust cascading of it's shoulders and head.

"Why did I have to die?" Prof Elm whimpered as resurrected man slowly walked towards them.

_Shrike internally winced as the once-born gibbered in fear, did he really terrify them that much? Who were they anyway?_

"Please! Have mercy!" Prof Elm whimpered as the old stalker started to raise it's arms and pointed them at him.

_Cogs started to turn in Shrike's head and attempted to make a sound after centuries of disrepair. As he attempted to speak"I WILL NOT… CANNOT…KILL... YOU." He managed to say._

Ash winced as the old stalker spoke, his voice sounded like a saw cutting through glass.

"See! I told you he wasn't a stalker!" crowed Prof Rowan "Stalkers kill people in an instant! And he can't kill us! He also would unsheathe his finger glaives and kill us if he were a stalker!"

"I…HAVE…FINGER, GLAIVES." Shrike told him.

"Who are you then?"

"I AM…SHRIKE…LAZARUS BRIGADE…A STALKER…"

"If you are a stalker could you please answer some questions?"

"YES."

"Thank you. Why don't you wait outside, Ash? This could take a while and I'm sure that your mum is back from getting the food supplies."

"OK professor, come on then Pikachu."

"Pikachu pika chu pi pikapi!" _(but I want to stay!)_

"Don't you want any ketchup?"

"Pica chu pipika!" (_what are we waiting for then!)_

**outside**

"It's amazing isn't it Pikachu?" Ash commented as he and Pikachu walked out of the large doors of the lab "We could find out so much about our past by talking to that stalker."

"Pikachupi chupika." _(when do I get my ketchup?)

* * *

**back at the lab**_

"_WHAT…ARE POKEMON?…" Shrike asked Prof Oak_

_For a moment the old once-born's face was filled with what seemed like joy to Shrike_

"_You… don't know what pokemon are" he gasped "That proves that my theory was correct! Pokemon have not always been on this world! Wait till I tell the world about this! " whatever the once-born was about to say was cut off by a voice from seemingly nowhere…_

"Prepare for robbing trouble!"

"Time to steal and make it double!"

"To protect the world from cave excavation!"

"To put all stalkers in their destination!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket thieves day and night!"

"Hand over the stalker now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"_Team Rocket!" was all Prof Oak managed to say before the entire room went black…

* * *

_**to be continued...**

**how do you like the team rocket motto  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Grave expectations

**sorry about how short this one is**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Grave expectations  
**

"Ash! Welcome home!" Mrs Ketchum cried as she saw Ash walking back home. "How did you like the statues, what did Prof. O-?" Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by a loud explosion, an explosion from the Oak Labatory.

"Come on Pikachu! Lets go and see what the explosion was!"

"Pikachu pikapi chupi pikachu chupipikachupi!" _(I'll stay behind for backup!)_

Oak labatory

"What do you think we should do with him Jesse?" James asked, nervously nudging the bleeding and unconcious Prof. Oak.

Meowth turned away in disgust "Who cares? When we capture dat Stalker da boss hill give us a huge promotion!" he exclaimed, his gaze falling on the still standing and motionless stalker.

"HOW DO YOU PLAN TO CAPTURE ME?" the stalker asked, sounding amused despite his robotic voice.

"Like this!" Jesse explained, pointing a strange silvery gun thing at him…

Shrike looked at the silvery gun blankly until a memory came to mind from oh so many years ago…

* * *

_Shrike twisted Lammergeier sideways, shielding himself with the other stalker's body as Wavey pulled the pistol's trigger. The pistol made a thin whining sound, almost lost in the clash and scuffle of the struggling stalkers. Lammergier, caught by the blast, went rigid, juddering.

* * *

_

_If Shrike had ever been able to feel fear it would have been then with the silvery Old Tech weapon pointed at him. There was a flash of light and nothing more.

* * *

_

"Hurry up will you?" Jesse hissed as they dragged the motionless stalker up the stairs and to the meowth baloon.

"Da twoip is here!"

"So…"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it-"

"Hurry up and get to da balloon!"

* * *

**a few seconds later…**

Ash had just enough time to see a large Meowth balloon fly away with the stalker hanging from it in a net.

"Come back!" he shouted after the shrinking balloon.

"Ash…" Ash turned to see Prof Oak stumbling towards him, coughing up blood as he . "Sorry."

"you need to rest, you've broken a few ribs and…"

"I don't mean that." He interrupted "I mean the whole thing with Celebi."

"What do you mean?"

"My full name is Samuel Oak, but my friends just called me Sammy."

"You're?"

"Yes I am, I am sorry for not telling you before. But if I had we might never have met in the first place." He suddenly bent over, gasping in pain "Listen, Ash. You need to get Shrike back, if he tells them about this weapon thing he told me about anything could happen, you have to stop them. I trust you to do this."

For the last time in his life Professor Samuel Oak, the world famous pokemon expert and pokemon poetry connoisseur, was at peace.

* * *

**a place unknown.**

* * *

_But as Fever started to move towards the doorway, the Stalker Shrike barred her way._

"_WHAT AM I?." He asked "WHO AM I? WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO ME?_

"_I don't . . . I don't. . ." said Fever, not knowing what to say.

* * *

_

_A touch on his hand. He looked down. Dr Zero's fingers were resting lightly on his armored fist. She was smiling properly now. Behind the thick lenses of her spectacles her eyes were filling with tears._

_She said, "The moment of the rose and the moment of the yew tree are of equal duration."_

_And Shrike understood.

* * *

_

_Shrike regained consciousness in a small room where a once-born sat smiling._

"_Greetings, Mr Shrike," he said, "What can you tell me about ODIN…?"

* * *

_**pewter city  
**

"Croagunk! Let me go! I'm only going to the pokemon center to get my pokemon checked!"

"Croag croagun gunk cro." (_Do you honestly expect me to believe _that_?)_

Reluctantly Croagunk let go of his struggling 'master' and returned to his pokeball. Looking around and deciding it was safe to go on, Brock started to walk towards the pokemon center, luckily for his gut, he was distracted by a loud noise, an explosion.

"That explosion came from pallet town! Where Ash is!" and with all notion of visiting the pokemon center, he ran, towards Pallet Town.

* * *

**originally i was going to have Prof Oak being Ash's father but then decided against it**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4:?

**sorry about how short this is, i had a bit of writer's block**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: After all those years of stalking**

**Pallet town, former Samuel Oaks lab**

"Those f-!"

"Hey! Ash!", Ash looked towards the source of the voice and saw his old friend Brock with a bewildered look on his face, "What happened here? Where did the lab go? Where's prof-?"

"Prof Oak is dead." Ash interrupted, a look of despair on his face. "Team Rocket did it, its ironic really, after all those years of stalking they've finally got themselves a stalker."

"How?"

"They stole the stalker! They killed everyone!" he screamed, running down the hill on which the lab was situated.

"Ash! Calm down!" Brock yelled as he chased after Ash.

"Pikapi!" (he's mentally unstable!)

* * *

"_IT IS A WEAPON." Shrike told his captor_

"_I know that you dullard!" the once-born snapped. "What _**_sort _**_of weapon is it?"_

_Shrike looked at the Once-born and wondered whether he should tell him what it was. What if, like the Stalker Fang, this once-born would try to use the weapon for himself?_

"_THE TYPE THAT KILLS PEOPLE."_

_The once-born looked frustrated for a moment, but then he calmed and wondered, as if to himself "Why don't I try a little experiment to find out whether stalkers feel pain at all?"

* * *

_

**Pallet town mental institute**

"I am not insane!" the former pokemon trainer, now inmate at a mental institute, screamed at the cell door "Team Rocket stole the stalker! They did! They did!"

Outside the door the psychiatrist shook his head and sighed, this patient was perhaps the most challenging task in his line of work. No therapy seemed to get through to him and he seemed to be resistant to electric shocks from 'calming' devices, so what could he do?

"…"

The psychiatrist frowned, why had he stopped screaming? It was the first time in several months that he had stopped. With a resigned sigh, the psychiatrist opened the door and...

* * *

**A few minutes ago**

"I don't see why we have to do this." Noctowl grumbled, after falling asleep for the 4th time "Why don't we get Gary's porygon to open all the locks?"

"You should have given up on the plan a few months ago!" Pikachu exclaimed angrily. "Then you would've been able to quit! It's to late now!"

And it was true. After months of planning, hard work and preparation, they finally had a perfect plan. An almost perfect plan.

"But what if we're caught?"

"There's no laws against it."

"That's because nobody expects a pokemon to do stuff like this!"…


	5. Chapter 5: 'Stryke'

**chapter 5: Stryke now**

_

* * *

_

The dessicated stalker lay on the table, or rather, his head did. The rest of his body was being examined. The once-born, once they had discovered that he was unwilling to tell them what they wanted had sliced him up, examining each individiul component of the complex machinery within him, why they did this, Shrike could not tell.

* * *

_"Scyther!" the Mantis Pokemon cried as it narrowly dodged the houndoom's flamethrower, who snarled in irritation._

_He smirked. He hadn't had much practice in fighting recently and as far as he was concerned, this was ideal oppurtunity to hone his already expert skills._

_Scyther ducked under yet another flamethrower attack and charged forward with a sky uppercut, almost dissapearing in a blur of green and knocking back the Houndoom a few feet, howling in pain as it did so. Scyther grinned: this was turning out to be an easy kill, maybe he was improving? The grin dissapeared as fast as a pile of oran berries confronted by a hungry snorlax as even more houndoom appeared from behind the bushes…

* * *

_

"How is the progess on the stalker building going Professor Nana?" Prof Namba heard a voice ask as he worked on the corpse of a scyther in front of him.

"All I need to do is fit on this chest plate." Namba replied nervously, his annoyance at being called 'Nana' instantly vanishing as he saw who had asked him: it was the boss.

"I would like to see this new stalker activate. Is that possible?"

"I was just about to activate it, of course, it might not work…"

"Do not disappoint me, Nana, you know what happens to people who fail me."

Namba gulped in terror as he fitted on the chest plate, admiring his handy work as he did so. He had worked long and hard on this machine, fitting on new wings, replacing the heart with strange machines that he was not entirely certain about…

As he finished fitting on the chest plate he prayed that this would work…

* * *

_The failed warrior sighed in dismay as the flamethrower engulfed him, charring his internal organs and melting them from the inside…_

_As he headed for the light he could not help feeling a slight twinge of disappointment.

* * *

  
_

The body began to stir, its feet and fingers making restless movements. A green light flared in its eyes. Giovanni and Namba drew back, watching.

With a terrible wordless wail the new-stalker thrashed about on the table, it's scythes knocking over important looking equipment in the process. After a few moments the stalker fell silent and lay back down on the table.

Prof Namba sighed in relief and told Giovanni "It worked! Our last subject had to be destroyed, I'm glad that this didn't happen to this Scyther here."

* * *

_But the thing on the table was not a scyther any longer. It was a stalker in team rocket, and all it remembered, as it lay there waiting for its masters to give him an order, was that it wanted to destroy the enemies of team rocket. It didn't even know its name yet, which was hand painted on its chest plate. It had been given a strange name, in honour of what it had been based on. It was called Stryke.

* * *

_

**sorry, no Ash in this chapter**

**trivia**

**this chapter was originally called 'the scyther sighed'**

**'Stryke' was the original English name for the pokemon scyther before they changed it**

**Please review  
**


	6. Ch 6: escape and pixellation

**I would like to thank Dancer78 for being the first stranger to ever review one of my fanfics, thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: escape and pixelation**

**Pallet town mental institute**

"Hey!" the inmate cried after a few moments, smiling brightly at the Psychiatrist as he entered the cell "My pokemon are helping me escape!"

The psychiatrist sighed in relief, nothing was wrong. He could just lie down on this cold, snug floor and fall asleep…

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a butterfree hovering above him, green dust cascading from its wings.

**

* * *

A few minutes ago**

"Do you think she noticed us?" Pikachu asked worriedly as they sprinted down the corridor.

"Chill out and relax." Infernape told him "People probably see a pikachu, an infernape, a noctowl, a gible and numerous other pokemon all the time in a mental asylum.."

"Yes, but that's because people at a mental asylum are _insane."_Noctowl interrupted grumpily.

"Good point."

"We're there." Herracross announced, skidding to a halt and examining the door in front of him. "Positions, everybody."

A minute later

The pokemon watched anxiously as the human opened the door, confused about the lack of screaming, then even more anxiously as Butterfree crept up behind the human and unleashed a 'sleep powder' attack upon him.

* * *

**Team Rocket laboratory**

_The New-stalker watched blankly as the once-born performed tests on him,checking his reflexes, fixing joints and adjusting his wings. An average trainer would have compared it to a scizor: with it's shiny red armour and strong wings, but if they were to look closer they would see they were wrong, that there were several vital differences. Scythes instead of pincers was the most obvious one. And Scizor didn't have such vibrant green eyes…

* * *

_

**Viridian forest**

Ash stared at the ground, he was free! What he was going to do next he wasn't entirely sure, the most important thing now was that he _was _free.

CRASH!

The sound echoed throughout the darkness, reverberating off the trees. Ash spun around, looking in each direction for the source, before looking at the ground and realizing that Cyndaquil had just tripped over a tree route.

"Cynda-quil, quiiiil cyyyndaaa." (_Sorry, tripped over a tree root)_

Ash sighed in relief and continued walking, his pokemon following behind. It seemed an eternity ago that he had last been in this forest, nearly four years ago in fact. And didn't last time he was here meet-?

* * *

_The boy tensed, his katana glinting in the moonlight as the silhouette walked past, followed by a large crowd of pokemon. This was immaterial: if there was the slightest chance that they were the ones who had taken Scyther they were going to pay, pay with their life.

* * *

_

Click!

"_Hmmm…"_

Clack!

MissingNo sighed in exasperation as another event began to unfold: why couldn't Darkrai do it? Or Giratina? If anyone deserved to do this it was Giratina! There was a strong belief among the lower ranks that Giratina had gained his high status through a combination of bribery and drugs.

Click!

He wasn't even a _ghost type _for goodness sake! Why did he have to this kind of job?

Clack!

"_Because nobody else can do this"_ The sensible part of his brain told him "_You are more powerful then anything else in the universe, even Deoxys bends to your will."_

Click!

And it was true. He had absolute power over everything in the universe, and a responsibility to go with it. With a resigned sigh, MissingNo set off to perform the task he had been given, soon the only thing left was a glitched executive's toy on a glitched desk in a glitched city.

* * *

_With a warrior's cry Samurai leaped at the silhouette, they were going to _pay _for what they did to his Scyther.

* * *

_

**The plot thickens, a thing i say every time**

**If you are familiar with the old series of pokemon you may be aware that there was a character called Samurai in the episode challenge of the samurai**

**Why don't you try and who's scyther Stryke was?**

**And for those of you who don't know it, MissingNo is an infamous category of glitches in the original pokemon games, the most famous is the one on my profile picture at the time of writing.**

**Please review  
**


	7. Chapter 7: to much of a coincidence

**Here is the next chapter! sorry about the long wait.**

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

Out of all the figure's pokemon to react the pikachu was the first: shooting a thunderbolt at its master's attacker, however the bolt merely glanced off his armour plating. Second to react was the Infernape, shooting a flamethrower at the charging Samurai, but he kept the sword straight as he charged towards his opponent.

_

* * *

_

Ash was hardly able to believe what was happening. Surely Samurai recognized him! '_Or perhaps not'_ he mused as the sword came streaking towards him _'After all, its been nearly four years since I was last here and there's the fact that it's dark.'_

Whatever the reason may have been Samurai kept up the charging, before stopping the charge, the katana's blade mere inches from Ash's face. For a moment the Armored attacker's eyes seemed to widen behind his helmet.

"Ash, is that you?" he asked.

It was at that exact moment that Infernape's flamethrower hit him full in the face.

* * *

**Viridian Gym/Rocket base**

"_How is the testing going?" Giovanni asked Namba as he entered the study._

"_Perfectly, sir." Namba replied happily "The Stalker Stryke is functioning perfectly, it can even use its attacks from its previous life."_

"_Very good, Professor Nana." Giovanni said. "But before you go, could you please shoot the spy listening at the door?"_

_

* * *

_

_Shrike looked questioningly at the caped once-born as he swiftly repaired him. Who could this once-born be?_

_Giovanni's expression turned to one of pure terror as he realised who the dead corpse had been._

"_Sound the alarm you imbeciles!" He screeched. "The pokemon G-men have found us!"

* * *

_

Lance groaned as the the alarm sounded throughout the building " Damn!" he said "We've been discovered!"

He turned back to the stalker, his mind racing. How would he escape this? Suddenly an idea came to him, the pure genius that had got him recommended for the G-men. That and his title as pokemon champion.

A few minutes later two Team Rocket Grunts rushed into the room, only to find it empty.

* * *

_Giovanni stepped over the dead man's body, his expression causing several Rocket grunts to sprint away, gibbering in fear._

"_Did they get anything else?" Giovanni asked, his voice almost as dark as his expression._

"_No, sir." One of the grunts who had been foolhardy enough to stay informed him. "Only Mr. Shrike, though from the tracer we planted on him it appears he is in Viridian Forest, whether or not he is still with the G-men agent is unknown."_

"_Send Stryke in to deal with this" The crime boss told his minions. "We shall see how good this new stalker really is!"

* * *

_

Lance sighed in relief as they escaped the base, even if Agent Looker hadn't been so fortunate. Turning round to face the rebuilt stalker he realised that this wasn't an ordinary tin robot created by Team Rocket, no. it was something more important than that. And if it were a Team Rocket device, why had it not killed him as soon as he had rebuilt it? No, the best thing to do at this moment in time would be to find his way back to indigo plateau, turning to what he hoped was the right direction, he started walking, passing two signs as he went.

One said:

_Catch Pokémon and expand your collection! The more you have, the easier it is to fight! _

While the other said:

_Welcome to Viridian Forest, please travel with care

* * *

_

**The Plot thickens. And yes, one of the signs was a trainer tip from the generation 1 pokemon games  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The chapter that has no name because I couldn't think of a good one**

**Rocket Base**_  


* * *

The New-Stalker stood silently before his master, the once-born Giovanni, if the machine had had emotions, it would have been troubled by its master's demeanor, but all it could do was listen and obey. Listen and obey._

"_Listen, Stryke." The once-born said, "An enemy has stolen something, the other stalker in fact, so obviously I want _you _to go and retrieve it for me. Do you understand?"_

_There was silence for a moment as the undead bug digested this information, then with an emotionless cry of, "SCYTHER"the stalker walked out of the room and set off for its task._

_Giovanni watched the New-Stalker go, before leaving the room himself. As Giovanni climbed up the cold metal staircase that led up to his private study, he thought about how this had started, about why he was here today…

* * *

_

**Giovanni's Flashback/ life story**

Giovanni had been born fifty years ago to two johtonian pokemon trainers, at first the couple had been delighted at such an adorable child. Their opinion soon changed, however as the child grew up. The young Giovanni was both vindictive and intelligent, a despicable combination. Even by the age of six months, he was said to be responsible for several deaths, though the police were skeptical. After all, how could a six year old child murder _anybody_?

The only police officer to investigate died, a terrible loss.

The death count continued to build up as the boy grew older, though no one could be sure it was him. On his 10th birthday, however they found proof, undeniable proof…

_How much Giovanni hated them all! With their smiling faces and cheerful optimism that would make a blissey seem like an extreme pessimist. He wrinkled his nose in disgut as he was forced to blow out the candle on the cake, but soon he would be able to start his plan…_

**Police report No. 299844**

**Earlier this day at 10:30 the 10 year old Giovanni Ketchum released a powerful nerve gas into the air at his birthday party. 30 people were killed and one person is suffering from seizures, the suspect in question has disappeared and is being searched for by police forces across the country. If he is seen do not attempt to arrest him and instead call for an SAS squad.**

**Report ends.**

* * *

**Illex forest, Johto**

_Tick!_

Celebi sighed as he reentered the time-stream, time resuming control over his body. He _hated _it when that happened. It made him feel so vulnerable and weak.

"IS THIS A GOOD TIME TO INTERRUPT?" Celebi wipped his head round to see the source of the noise, it was an L-shaped collection of distorted cubes.

"You don't have to be like that." Celebi told him, "You don't have to try to scare everyone you see"

MissingNo laughed, "I KNOW!" he said, "BUT IT'S FUN, BUT MOVING ON. WHAT'S THIS I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT A WEAVILE?"

"It's not my fault he could kill us all" Celebi replied, irritated, "But at least I don't hang around islands and multiply the items that belong to random trainers."

"AT LEAST I DON'T CHANGE TIMELINES TO GET MYSELF A BETTER FUTURE" MissingNo shot back, clearly annoyed. "ANYWAY, ENOUGH OF THAT. I JUST CAME TO ASK WHETHER YOU HAVE THE… ITEM?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**Viridian Forest, Samurai's hut**

Samurai woke up fast, if not slightly inconveniently. "Argh!" he arghed, the pain hitting his brain cells.

"Are you alright?" A strangely familiar voice asked.

Samurai looked up, half expecting to that the burns and movement combined would split open his skin. Thankfully his skin was slightly stronger than that, as his eyes came into focus he suddenly noticed a familiar figure stood in front of.

"Hello Samurai." The familiar figure said with a grin.

Samurai looked around and saw an impressive collection of pokemon before him, all of them sleeping except for a pikachu, who was drinking from one of of his bottles of ketchup…

Hmm… where did he last see that electric rodent? Ah yes, that incident with the beedril… So that would make the persons name something to do with a volcano, wouldn't it?

"Greetings, Soot." Samurai said as he stood up slowly (the burns still hurt) and shook 'Soot's' hand, "I hope you have been well, I myself have not been able to communicate with the outside world so I have not heard any news, so I would be grateful if you told me what has been happening, but before any of that could you please tell me WHAT THAT PIKACHU IS DOING WITH MY KETCHUP!"

And so 'Soot' started to explain the situation to Samurai, and Samurai understood the situation a little better.

* * *

**Viridian Forest (outside Samurai's hut)**

It was raining.

Lance _hated _rain. There ought to be laws against it, laws against the stuff, or at the very least it should be put on trial for causing floods and pneumonia. The machine behind him, however followed behind him without a complaint, no surprise there, since in Lance's opinion it was unlikely that the machine actually had feelings.

"What's your name?" Lance asked, trying to break the silence.

"I AM SHRIKE"

"I see, and what are you, Shrike?"

"I AM A STALKER"

Lance sighed, "Is it true?"

"IS WHAT TRUE?"

"That you're from a time long before our's, so long ago that not even pokemon existed?" Lance explained

"YES, I DID, THOUGH-"

* * *

"_YES, I DID, THOUGH-" Whatever Shrike had been about to say was cut off by a sudden red blur rushing towards them._

_Such a blur would not usually be noticed by the eye such was the speed that it was traveling, but Shrike's eyes were not normal eyes, they were eyes with superior vision that exceeded any form of natural eyes, these eyes were ones that could see this blur._

_Bracing himself, Shrike waited for the blur to impact._

_It never did._


End file.
